Bittersweet
by Camellia-Blossoms
Summary: AU; Ino had never really been fond of her job at the maid café...But just when it had seemed that everything was going right for her, the gang her brother belongs to decides to visit.


_Well Happy late Birthday! (: I'm sorry, I'm lazy. I love you? _

_I hope anyone reading this likes it, have a nice day. My inspiration for this was Kaichou wa maid sama! So yeah...If you haven't watched/read it. I suggest you do that. ;D It's amazing. Anyway, sorry for spelling errors, I have fake nails on and I'm too lazy to go over it. _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama... Or anything else really. **  
_

* * *

Ino's Point of view.

I struggled with the zipper on my uniform, I was late for work yet again. I groaned, this was the third time this week, and I'm pretty sure that my boss plans to murder me. I'm not positive, but I've seen her sharpening a lot of the knives in the kitchen with that evil gleam in her amber orbs. She was scary sometimes...

I shivered, I had better hurry... I was already an hour late. Finally zipping up my uniform I quickly appraised myself in the mirror. The maid uniform fit tightly to my slim body, hugging my every curve. Yes, unfortunatley I work at a maid cafe.

But it was the only place I could find that would hire me. My brother knows my boss, though I'm not entirely sure how. Knowing my brother I think I'm better off never figuring it out. I ran my hands through my long blonde locks, putting it up in it's normal style. I smiled at my reflection, and hastily ran out of the house.

Once I arrived at my work I was tackled to the ground by Karin. Unfortunatekly, I work with this weirdo. I groaned as my head hit against the ground, and I heard her gasp. "Sorry Ino-chan!"

I merely sighed, smiling up at her. "It's fine, now let me up I think you're breaking my ribs."

Karin hastily removed her body from mine and offered me a hand, worry swimming in her eyes. She may be a weirdo but she's one of the kindest people I've ever met. But of course, not everyone you work with can be nice, for example: Sakura Haruno. The biggest bitch anyone will ever meet.

She just goes out of her way to make all of her co-workers miserable and she does a damn good job of it. She locked eyes with me, and sneered. I merely shook my head and walked away, deciding not to let her bother me today.

I went in the back room, praying that my boss decides to forgive me for my tardiness. I knocked tentavively on the door and when I heard the "come in." I gulped. Well...Here goes nothing.

I walked in and closed the door behind me. My boss sat at her desk, she was lounged back in her chair with her hands tented together. Her blue hair was down today, falling over her shoulders elegantly. When she saw me her amber eyes narrowed. "It's nice to see you finally arrived."

I shifted nervously. "F-forgive me, I will be on time tomorrow. I promise."

She sighed. "You're always late, I know that half of the time it may be your brother's fault. But try harder to get here on time, that's all I ask. You don't have to show up on time everyday. As long as you work as hard as usual, honestly you're one of my best employees. I'll be damned if I fire you for being late...Just don't be an hour late next time?"

I nodded furiously, a smile spreading over my lips. Konan was generally a kind, gentle woman. But when you piss her off...Well, I've never done it..But I've witnessed her at her angriest...You don't even want to know.

I bowed. "Thank you ma'am. I will."

She smiled, waving my formality off. "Alright, now get to work."

I nodded, quickly leaving her office. Today felt like it would be wonderful.  
Until of course I looked in my section of tables...  
Akatsuki...  
What...The hell...?

My brother happened to be a part of that gang, something he was incredibly proud of and boasted to everyone about it. The Akatsuki was well known in our small town and just the name could make a grown man shiver.

There were 9 members that I knew of. The leader-Pein, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, and Zetsu. All of them were incredibly attractive.

Well...Except my brother, and Tobi. They're just weird. Deidara smirked when we locked eyes and waved at me. I put on a false cheery smile, and approached their table.

"Hello brother, may I ask what the hell you're doing here?" I asked sweetly.

He rolled his blue eyes. "We were hungry, and I decided to tell my friend's about this place. The food here is simply delicious, un." He taunted.

I grit my teeth. "Is that so? Well, let me go get your menus then." I hastily left the table, feeling my brother's smug grin on my back.

I walked over to one of the shelves in the cafe, and pulled out 9 menus. As I neared their table once more, I put on an expression of happiness. Though, there was one thing to be happy about. Since Deidara and I live alone, no one will hear me choke him to death. I put the menus in front of them.

I smiled. "I'll return to get your orders in a few minutes."

As I went to walk away, my brother's voice halted me. "Excuse me? I thought there was something else you were supposed to say to my friends and I."

I froze. There was no way I was saying it to the scariest men in Konoha, and of course my brother... It's just so wrong. I scrunched my face up in distaste, before schooling my expression once more. I turned to face them knowing I had no other choice.

"My sincerest apologies masters, where are my manners?" I bowed, and I noticed all of their smug expressions. I clenched my fists to the point of drawing blood. This was so embarrassing.

"That is fine, I do hope you'll remember your manners the next time." The man I recognized as Kakuzu taunted.

My face grew hot. "Y-yes of course, now If you'll excuse me masters. I have to put in the order."

They all nodded, and I walked elegantly away. But as soon as I was out of their view, I made a mad dash for Konan's office. I knock hastily, and I hear an annoyed "come in." I run into the room, slamming the door behind me.

She took in my expression, and her eyes widened. "What is the matter Ino?" She asked urgently.  
"The Akatsuki is here, and I'm the one serving them! I bet this was all part of Deidara's plan to torture me at work, he's evil!" I cried, waving my hands around in emphasis.  
She arched an eyebrow. "The Akatsuki is here?"  
I nodded. Looking at her with annoyance, was that the only part she cared about?

Without a single word, she grabbed my wrist and left her office. I gulped but didn't fight against her strong hold. As we neared the table, they had finally turned to look at us and all had matching grins on their faces. Konan stopped right beside the table, releasing her grip on me in favor of putting her hands on her hips. "Why exactly are you here?" She questioned, her form tense. Pein smiled slightly. "That was a cruel way to greet us Konan."

Said bluenette rolled her eyes. "Oh please, but seriously. What do you want and why are you bugging my employee?"  
He chuckled. "I came to see you, the others were merely interested in meeting Deidara's younger sibling."

Konan smiled slightly, and her posture went back to normal. "Well that's good I thought that there was a problem and you needed my aid."  
Pein shook his head.  
I merely gaped. How did Konan know the leader of one of the most notorious gangs around? Konan somehow sensing my question hastily answered. "Pein is my boyfriend, and I happen to be a member of The Akatsuki. Which is how I know that brat Deidara." She said with a giggle, moving to stand beside Pein.  
My jaw dropped. "That's...Disturbing..."

She smiled. "Anyway, Pein and I will get out of your way. You have customers to attend to." She winked at me, and I glared. She was flat out evil, leaving me with the rest of the Akatsuki like that.

"...Fine." I grumbled, going into the kitchen to pick up their food.

I returned to the table with tons of plates of cakes and other varuious sweets. "Here you are masters. I hope you enjoy." I smiled.  
Once again Kakuzu responded while the others proceeded to fill their faces with cake. "Oh, I'm sure we will." He said with a chuckle. I paled slightly at his tone, he had a really attractive voice.

I felt my face begin to heat up, so I immediately stopped all trains of thought. I will not let them embarass me. With a determined look, I moved on to the other tables of customers.

When I tunred back to the dreaded table, I noticed it nearly empty. The only one still remaining was a very pissed off Kakuzu. I walked over, curiosity taking advantage of me.

He noticed my approach immediately and waved me over. I nodded and stopped beside him. "Where are the others?" I asked innocently.  
His face scrunched up in anger. "They left me with the bill..." He growled.

I blushed. "S-sorry I asked!" I put my hands up in hopes of calming him down.  
He rolled his eyes. "It is fine. Though I believe you're forgetting something once again." His pissed off expression turning into that of amusement.

I glared openly at him. "Very well, _master. _Would you like your bill now?" I asked sweetly, batting my eyelashes at him.  
He groaned. "Fine, how about we call a truce?"  
I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm listening."  
He rolled his eyes at my pissed off tone. "How about, you help me forget about the fact that I have to pay a large sum of cash soon, and I treat you as though this-" He motioned toward my maid uniform. "-Never happened. I gaped at him. "Okay!" I chirped. A smile breaking out on my face.

He motioned toward the chair across from him. I looked around at the cafe, it was almost closing time and he was nearly the only customer left. So with a nod, I quickly sat down. He looked over to find another one of the employees to serve us and I took the opportunity to admire his appearance.

His skin was dark- from many hours in the sun, and he had messy chocolate coloured hair that matched his skin tone perfectly. His eyes though, were one of the unique things about his appearence, his iris was a vibrant green, while his sclera was crimson. It was so odd, but incredibly intriguing. He also had stitch tattos over his body.

He turned toward me and caught me staring. He smirked, and I felt my face go scarlet which only served to fuel his ego more. The waitress that came to serve us happened to be none other than Sakura Haruno...She glared at me, but then her eyes turned to Kakuzu and she stared at him with a dreamy expression on her face.

I glared at her, without thinking I moved my hands to cover Kakuzu's much larger, calloused ones. Both of them turned to look at me, but I didn't back down unbtil she took our order. I then released his hands, much to his extreme amusement. He chuckled.

"Did you really just do that?" He questioned with a smirk firmly in place.  
I turned away from him, my blush becoming evident once more. "Shut up. She's a whore."  
He snorted. "Why?"  
I glared at him. "She just is! I don't need a reason!" I yelled.  
He rolled his eyes at my antics. "Very well, calm down."  
I lost my tense posture. "So...why're you in the Akatsuki?" I asked, hoping to start a conversation.  
"Money." He stated boredly, like it was obvious.  
I giggled. "What a miser." I spoke out loud. My eyes widened and I quickly clamped my hands over my mouth.

He seemed fairly amused and was about to comment but Sakura interrupted, instantly putting me in a bad mood. She put the plates of cake down, smiling a little too kindly at Kakuzu. I rolled my blue orbs, she had better leave...Kakuzu noticing my anger just smirked at me and waved Sakura away. He ate his cake slowly, his eyes still glimmering with amusement at my "jealousy" damn it I was NOT jealous! I took a bit of mine and moaned at the taste on my tongue. It was _so _good! I had never actually tried the food here. As sad as that is. Once we both finished and the bill came, Kakuzu's head just hit the table.

I heard him swearing under his breath. I snorted. "I guess I did a good job distracting you. Eh?" I teased, looking over at him.  
He glared. "Shut up."  
I giggled. "Damn, you're mature."

He merely rolled his eyes at me, refusing to argue with a 16 year old I suppose. So Kakuzu reluctantly paid the bill, and we left the cafe just as it was closing for the night. The night time air was cool, and I smiled to myself. We didn't really talk much, but the times that we did the conversation flowed easily and was never awkward. The silence between us was..Peaceful. As my house came into view I found myself feeling disappointed. Unaware of my thoughts Kakuzu walked on for a few moments before noticing that I had stopped. He turned around, arching his eyebrow. "Ino, what exactly are you doing?"  
My face turned red. "S-sorry! I started daydreaming."  
He chuckled "Come on. It's nearly 12." Motioning for me to follow him.

I merely blinked. It was that late already? Where had the time gone? I followed after him and we soon arrived at my house. I smiled at him one last time before I turned to go inside. What surprised me was that suddenly I was grabbed my wrist and flung into Kakuzu's chest. Without even allowing me to catch my breath he crushed his lips to mine, they were warm and rough. I smiled slightly kissing him back. Once the kiss ended we stood there staring at one another.  
"You know, I wouldn't mind seeing you at the cafe more often." I prompted, blushing furiously.  
He chuckled, quickly kissing my lips. "You forget how important money is to me."  
I pouted. "Ouch, that was cruel."  
He rolled his eyes. "That's life."  
With that, he walked away. I shook my head going into my house. When I returned to work the next day, it was fairly tedious as usual. Until there was about an hour of my shift remaining. When Kakuzu walked in, sitting in the same spot as he had the day before. He waved me over and motioned for me to take a seat. Maybe this job wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

_Well I finished, I hope it wasn't that bad aha. _


End file.
